


facing fears

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Lon'qu thinks he's been at this for far too long. Progress is progress, but the swordsman wants to show Maribelle just how much he adores her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Maribelle!

“You are sure that you’re ready for this, aren’t you, darling?” Maribelle asks, and Lon’qu finds it difficult to answer. She is on their bed, looking up at him, wearing an expectant expression, and nothing else. “I wouldn’t want to pressure you, though you have been making progress by leaps and bounds lately!”

“I am. And if I’m not, I will be by the end of the night. We’ve been at this for far too long and I… I want to be able to make you happy,” the swordsman says, a sentiment that warms Maribelle’s heart. Still, she can’t help but feel a bit guilty.

“I am happy, as long as I am with you, Lon’qu! You are my husband, after all, and I value you above anything else,” she promises, gently placing  a hand on his chest. Even through his clothes, she can feel the thump of his heartbeat, and knows it is taking a lot out of him, even being this close to her.

“That is exactly why I have to do this,” Lon’qu says, vowing to himself as much as to her. His problem has become more and more of an annoyance of late, the closer he grows to Maribelle. The noblewoman is stunningly beautiful, with a body that would make anyone envious, and yet Lon’qu has hardly done no more than holding her hand.

As he disrobes, he steals glances at her, noticing just how  _ eagerly _ she watches him, and knows she has wanted this for quite some time. As guilty as that makes him feel, all he can do is strive to make it up to her. Of course, those glances leave him with more than a sense of guilt. His eyes linger on her, on the way her hair frames her beautiful face, the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, and all of it is enough to make him grow hard.

Of course he wants her. How could he not? But his damned weakness to women makes all of this so  _ difficult _ . But as the last of his clothes fall to the floor, he begins to move in closer. Usually, he would have turned tail and ran at the very sight of her, in such a state. Now, though it wasn’t easy, he could close the distance between them quickly.

It is what comes after that will be particularly trying. Placing a hand on her shoulder, easing her down onto the bed… before each action, he takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. Admittedly, each motion is easier than the one before it. It seems the time the two of them have spent practicing has made things easier, on the whole, but it still requires all of his focus.

“Lon’qu, I… I just want to say, I’m so proud of you. I’m exhilarated, that you’ve already made it this far!” Maribelle says, looking up at him. “If at any point it becomes too much for you, just say the word, and we will stop then and there!”

“It won’t be. I can do this,” Lon’qu says, and he desperately hopes it’s the truth. He has been reading up on what he needs to do, to pleasure Maribelle, though it required an awkward request for Gregor, to borrow books on the subject from Miriel; her extensive collection covering nearly everything. Using what he read, he spreads Maribelle’s legs, slowly, gently.

Though he is hard, and very much ready, he knows better. Things will be much better for Maribelle if he takes his time, and spends it getting her prepared. Or so the books he read suggest, anyway. So, instead or pressing into her, he kneels beside the bed. He pulls her, so that her legs hang off the side, and her cunt is at the edge of the bed.

“W-what are you doing, Lon’qu?” Maribelle asks, surprised. 

“You’ll see. Hopefully, it is as good as they say,” he answers, taking a deep breath before he begins. First, he kisses her thigh. It is almost too much for him, as his lips brush against her, but he manages a second kiss. Then a third, and a fourth. As he continues, it only grows easier, like any sort of training would. He makes slow progress, until he has nearly reached the end of her leg. 

It takes him a moment of preparation, and another deep breath, this time full of her scent, of her warmth. But, he presses on. His lips meet hers, as he buries his face between her legs, opting to dive in, and not give himself a chance to hesitate. He parts his lips, pressing his tongue into her, and earns an absolutely  _ delicious _ whimper from her in the process.

The sound is enough to drive away any doubts he felt, any desire to pull back vanishing as his arousal spikes. Maribelle, hardly able to bear feeling  _ this _ after waiting so very long, wraps her legs around his back, pulling the swordsman against her, and pushing his face into her. It is lucky that he felt no desire to stop, for he would have been hard-pressed to free himself from her grip. The noble closes her eyes, laying her head back, and savors each and every motion of his tongue, her hand finding its way into his hair, fingers wrapping themselves into it.

She feels her arousal building, such an amazing feeling after having to handle things on her own for so long. It wasn’t that she had any problem with Lon’qu, quite the contrary. She adored her husband, little problem and all, but it is so  _ good _ to feel him like this, to be so much  _ closer _ than they’ve managed before, and it isn’t long before she is struggling under his motions. The swordsman started tracing intricate patterns within her, likely drawing from his extensive knowledge of martial arts for inspiration, and the effect is  _ maddening _ .

Her moans and whimpers come more and more frequently, and before long she does not trust herself to speak. The most she can manage is a hurried cry of his name. 

“Lon’qu!” she cries, between her moans, and each and every one only serves to bolster his resolve. He will not stop. Not when Maribelle is enjoying herself so much, not when it makes him feel  _ amazing _ to be the cause of it. But after only a moment, it proves too much for her. In spite of her faith in her noble upbringing, Maribelle finds she can’t hold out any longer. Her moans stop suddenly, and she takes a sharp, deep breath.

Lon’qu can feel her tensing up around him, feel her grip on his hair tighten, and his suspicions are confirmed as she cries out, again. This time, however, her cry is  _ loud _ , nothing he would ever suspect from her. Of course, in the throes of her climax, Maribelle cares less about volume than she generally would. It is only after she is done, and beginning to calm down, and after Lon’qu has risen, and taken a seat on the bed beside her, that panic sets in.

“Oh, Gods, I… I was loud, wasn’t I!?” she says, sitting up.

“Yes. It was surprising, truth be told.”

“But… what if someone heard? Oh, I would be absolutely mortified!”

“It’s no big deal. We are wed, after all.”

“Excuse me? It is still a ‘big deal!’ I am a noblewoman, after all, and should not make such lewd sounds!”

“It only means I did well, right?”

“Admittedly, yes! I am incredibly impressed, and honestly left wondering how you learned to do that!”

“I borrowed some books on the subject. At least for the basic concept. The rest I kind of improvised.”

“Hm, really? Well, obviously it worked wonders. But, I think you may be ready for me to… to use what I’ve managed to pick up?”

“I am ready for anything, Maribelle. As I said before, I do not intend to be held back any further.”

“That’s that, then. Lay back!” Maribelle commands, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down, onto his back. In spite of their conversation, Lon’qu is still very much ready, and can’t help but feel the slightest bit eager for whatever she has in store. And as she straddles him, Lon’qu’s excitement only rises.

“You’re taking charge then?” he asks, as she lines herself up with him.

“Yes. You worked wonders, pleasuring me, but I believe I should be in control. It is both of our first times, after all.”

“Fine by me,” he says, before she presses herself against the tip of his cock, her warm, wet folds already pleasant as he makes contact. Any further words would have been drowned out by a soft groan, as Maribelle slides his tip up and down her length, teasing him for a bit before she continues.

When she  _ does _ begin to lower herself, resting her hands on his shoulders for supports, Lon’qu takes a deep breath. He can’t allow himself to stop now, and judging from the expression on Maribelle’s face, eyes lidded, lips parted, a look of sheer  _ ecstasy _ , he wouldn’t be able to, but  _ Gods _ being this close is something else.

The way she  _ clenches _ around him, as she lowers herself onto him, the folds of her cunt wet, and hot. Each inch is a new wonder, for the both of them, and Lon’qu can’t help but grip her hips, supporting her as best as he can. She goes further, further, until  _ finally _ she’s taken all of him. For a moment, they’re both still, savoring the new sensation. Maribelle feels a  _ fullness, _ that isn’t without an edge of pain, even though she took charge, and went as slow as she could manage.

But the pain isn’t alone. There is pleasure mingling in, causing the heat of her arousal to flood through her once more. She cannot know for sure, but it’s easy to assume Lon’qu feels the same, especially as she meets his eyes, and sees the swordsman blushing, obviously enjoying himself.

“Is it… pleasant?  Being this close to me?” Maribelle asks, and Lon’qu isn’t entirely sure if she’s being genuine, or teasing him.

“Of course. In fact, it’s incredible. I can hardly think straight, with you on me like this.”

“Well, then, I suppose it’s high time we make that even worse!” Maribelle says, and the noblewoman rises up. Lon’qu practically  _ shudders _ as he feels her pulling off of him, only to have her come back down a few seconds later. Maribelle continues, rising, then falling, the walls of her cunt squeezing against him as she moves.

At first, her rhythm is slow. Both of them are still adjusting, after all. But with each bounce, she grows more urgent, more  _ frantic _ , until she’s  _ fucking _ him, faster, harder than anything he would have expected from her. Their couples’ tent is filled with the sound of her flesh slapping against his, of her needy whimpers, and his soft, near-silent moans. Even with his hands on her hips for support, Maribelle grips his shoulders so  _ tightly _ he can feel her nails digging into him. The pain only brings contrast to the pleasure, however, as his wife shows no sign of stopping.

She begins experimenting, adding more to her simple thrusts, working her hips from side to side as she bounces up and down, and it has an immediate effect on Lon’qu. Though his focus in battle is legendary, this is one sort of battle where the warrior stands no chance. Maribelle is acting solely off of her desires, wanting more, more,  _ more _ from him, and wanting this to go on for as long as possible.

But, Lon’qu can only last so long. After all, being this close to a woman is one hell of an achievement all on its own, outlasting her would likely require much more practice. Nevertheless, it comes as no surprise when his sounds grow louder, his grip tighter, and once Maribelle comes down, and hears him cry out for her. The cry is quickly followed by a warm wetness, spilling into her.

Maribelle cries out, the pleasure of his seed within her driving her own arousal higher. In spite of her husband likely needing a rest, Maribelle is in no state to grant one. She continues fucking him, even as his body screams out for a rest. But as she focuses on her pleasure, on the surprise she felt at him coming inside of her, and as she continues grinding herself against him as they fuck, Maribelle doesn’t take long to meet her own limit.

She looks down at him once more, reminding herself that it is  _ him _ , that she managed to get this close to Lon’qu, after all they’ve been through, and suddenly her limit is close, so very close, but she wants to hold on for just another second, to savor each and every bit of their time together. Sadly, her body has other plans, and she lowers herself one final time, crying out even more loudly than before as she reaches her climax. 

Both of them are still, afterwards. Maribelle looks down at him, panting, her body beaded with sweat after her efforts, and after her climax. The curls in her hair have begun to loosen, but somehow that only adds to her radiant beauty, especially as she smiles down at him.

“Well, Lon’qu, I think that was an excellent performance!” she says, once she’s caught her breath.

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” he responds. “I had a wonderful time as well.”

“I do think that you’ll need plenty of practice still, don’t you?” she asks, and the way her easy smile shifts, becoming more playful,  _ teasing _ , tells him that their night is far from over. Not that he would ever dare to complain.


End file.
